Zrrmzarix
Genes Spliced: Aurix + Zrrmzasha Dominant "Parent": Aurix Information: Zrrmzarix are a neogenetic hybrid that must live a pelagic lifestyle. They are certainly vicious, but are not particularly useful against opponents that cannot be found in or around the water, although they can travel between continents and spy somewhat on coastal settlements. They are also extremely useful in oceanic retrieval, such as for shipwrecks or the like. If the Aurix were to attack an aquatic species of sapients on another world, Zrrmzarix could easily serve as powerful infantry. At the same time, if they were allowed to evolve on their own, they likely would lose sapience and there is significant evidence that they could actually push the Zrrmzasha into extinction, as they are better, albeit slower, hunters (this would likely be fixed by further evolution of the leg-fins and hunterfins). Mutations are as follows: * The entire body has become more streamlined in shape due to the DNA of the Zrrmzasha, and, like a Zrrmzasha, the body has taken on a countershaded hue. This causes them to be hard to see from both above and below, making them great hunters. The gills have also grown in size, aiding an aquatic existence. * The death petal of the Zrrmzarix is one of the immediately-recognizable changes to occur in hybridization process. First off, it has gained significant length. The dorsal death petal has become much longer than the rest of the death petals, and has formed a lance or spear, which is actually strong enough to impale enemies. The other three death petals however have all gained tooth whorls at their tips, making this a tremendously sinister and deadly weapon. These whorls, like in the Zrrmzasha parent, are capable of a little bit of movement thanks to muscles, allowing it to saw a little back and forth to quickly cut through flesh, similar to an organic slow-moving buzzsaw (in comparison to a real buzzsaw). * The well-known Aurixan tail has adapted with the help of Zrrmzashan DNA, and has become a powerful caudal fin. The bonestinger still exists, however it now extends out of the upper fin, and can no longer be used offensively. They do protect the Zrrmzarix from unarmed foes on the attack from behind, including juvenile King of Swimmers which congregate through the pelagic zones of the ocean. * The split-tentacles have elongated, allowing easier manipulation. They are often used for wrapping their split-tentacles around prey or opponents, then spear them upon their dorsal death petal. * The secondary tentacle-arms and their hunting claws have readapted into fins, used in a similar manner to pectoral fins. The claws once used for killing are now mostly vestigial, but can be used to hold onto things, such as during mating. As one would naturally expect, they cannot be used to walk upon. * By the same process, the legs have devolved back into large, muscled fins; these are now used to help push the Zrrmzarix around through the water. Also like the hunter's claws, these new "leg-fins" have somewhat vestigial claws. These claws are used mostly for mating processes, although also some movement on the sea bed. Zrrmzarix cannot return to the land, as they have become too heavy and would be unable to move, becoming beached. * As if to aid the return to an oceanic existence, the anal fins and the water jet have grown in size and strength. The jet is used to aid in a little bit more power for escaping or attacking, but is otherwise unused. The anal fins are for stabilization during swimming. While the Zrrmzasha's adipose or "secondary dorsal" fin does technically exist, it is too small to really notice, and is a mere bump in the skin. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sapient Species Category:Vuunega Inhabitants Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials